


那是山

by Ariel_Elemmire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Musicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Elemmire/pseuds/Ariel_Elemmire
Summary: 那是山。灰暗阴沉，巍峨屹立，像是严肃地皱着眉头的人，很不礼貌地打量着他，嘟囔着什么。这让他烦扰，于是他推开这座山，走近另外一个泛着白光的梦境。而那里充满着音乐。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 1





	那是山

那是山。  
灰暗阴沉，巍峨屹立，像是严肃地皱着眉头的人，很不礼貌地打量着他，嘟囔着什么。  
这让他烦扰，于是他推开这座山，走近另外一个泛着白光的梦境。  
而那里充满着音乐。

Bilbo Baggins，Imladris大学艺术史研究生，面对着眼前这位叼着老式烟斗扣着软呢帽的老者，非常礼貌地翻了一个白眼。  
“我明白你的苦心，Gandalf，但我的回答依旧是不。而且说真的，一个研究艺术史的古董来写音乐，任谁也不会觉得这符合常理！或许还是图书馆更适合我一些；再者，我也从没想过凭此作为立足的根本。”  
“我的朋友，我想你或许低估了音乐的力量——他们有时比良药更显得珍贵！你的音乐，尤其是能给太多人带来慰藉的珍宝。这是天赐之才，Bilbo！他们蕴含着激情与生命，我想你自己也能从中体悟到。”再次接住一个白眼后，老者叹了口气。“我不希望这样的珍宝蒙尘，更不希望你在这时退缩，Bilbo。你只需尝试着写下心中的曲调，其余一切事情，自有我处理。”  
Bilbo默默吹了口早已凉了的茶。“好吧，”他点头，“我会每周给你邮一份谱子，如果时间允许的话。”

“我从来没有想过我们的Misty Mountains会被挤下Billboard前三！”Dwalin愤怒地拍着报纸，“而这个小个子做到了。”他危险地眯起眼，“Fili，Kili，去找你们的舅舅。他再不写出新谱子，The Lonely Mountain乐队得被踹下榜了。”

而Fili与Kili成功到达自己舅舅的住处时，看到的却是一个正在冒烟的Thorin Durin（没错，就是那个Lonely Mountain乐队的主唱）和一位同样在冒烟（不过这回是烟斗的缘故）的陌生人。两人好奇地探头探脑，却被陌生人笑呵呵地招呼：“我想你不介意向我介绍下你的外甥们，Thorin Durin？”他和善地微鞠一躬：“Gandalf Greyhame.”  
两兄弟缩了缩头进门。  
“Fili.”  
“Kili.”  
“At your service.”  
把自己窝在桌前的Thorin只来得及翻了个白眼：“你一定是个巫师或者什么东西，到处搅合稀泥，甚至在见过我的外甥之前就知道了他们的身份。”他抬头看向兄弟俩，“有什么事情吗？又来催谱子？”  
“额……其实还有其他事情，舅舅。”  
“Dwalin说你再不写谱子我们的乐队就要完了！”  
“——尤其是Billboard前三都被挤下了之后！”  
“——所有的歌曲！都是一个人！”  
“——他的名字叫Bilbo Boggins，谢谢你Fili！”  
“——而且全是他的歌！前三！”  
“——听说他还要出很多歌！舅舅！”  
“……”  
“我已经受够了再听到他的名字，尤其是今天早上！”Thorin烦躁地举起手，“这小个子到底有什么魔力，一个个的都在念叨他的名字！”  
“那就需要你自己去发掘了，Thorin Durin。无论你的心意如何，我的邀请始终在那里。”Gnadalf吐出一个烟圈，抓起软呢帽，优雅地消失在了门边。  
“为什么不去听听他的音乐呢？”

“Gandalf，把电话给我。我希望与他正式商谈长期合作事宜。”

Thorin Durin从来没有想过自己也有被音乐击中的一天。  
这不是他所熟悉的风格，他承认；重金属总是能带给他需要的慰藉：就像徜徉在音乐的王国，而他就是世界之王。而新世纪？他总觉得太过陌生，太过平静——平静总让他嗅到危险，而这足以成为他将其拒之门外的理由。  
“但不可否认，他的音乐，无上崇高。”

在他15岁时，Thorin Durin拿到了人生中第一把吉他。  
爱上音乐并非什么难事，拨动琴弦，他织出一段又一段的音乐，而这足以让自己的弟弟妹妹惊叹不已。于是他继续了，从那时起，音乐从来没有离开过他。他和Frerin一起弹唱，歌颂胸中狂野的，喷薄而出的激情。后来Dis也学会了小提琴，于是家中的音乐更加和谐了——那伴随着太多的嬉笑怒骂，对各自乐器煞有介事的嘲讽，还有头上肿起的包——那也是那段时光里Thorin学到的一大教训：永远，永远不要试图和你的妹妹打闹。  
之后的记忆是那样的混乱和模糊——火、尖叫与呛人的烟。倒下的房子里倒下的是他的家——他的父母，他的弟弟妹妹，他所珍视的一切化为灰烬。当天明时分他一身煤灰湿淋淋地站在废墟前，身旁只有两个瑟瑟发抖的男孩儿，他们尽自己的一切努力靠紧他的大腿。  
“爸爸妈妈不会回来了么？”  
“我们……我们的家，没有了。”  
他蹲下身把他们拥得更紧：“没事了，我们回家。”

之后的日子是灰暗且无趣的。得靠于朋友们还有那位老巫师的帮助，他拿回了父亲的公司。刚刚接手的他在纷繁的事务面前毫无招架之力，几乎几次失去生死攸关的合作机会。每每拖着疲累的身子回到家，他总是意外又心疼的独自面对卧室里的整齐床铺和安详睡脸。  
“一切都会好起来的。”他轻柔地揉着外甥们的乱发，“我保证。”  
于是他努力。努力将日程排满，努力将一切逐回正轨，努力做一个好的舅舅，努力着，继续活下去。  
只有在夜深人静时，他才允许自己触摸音乐，写下破碎的音符和不押韵的断句，哼唱着，寻找着另一个完整的家，和早已失落的记忆。

在Erebor集团逐渐繁荣起来的时候，他将自己的位置让给了Balin。抓着Dwalin一起，和两个闹腾着“自己有家族遗传音乐基因”外甥，去寻找年少时的梦，去完成一个永远不能实现的承诺。

The Lonely Mountain乐队，第一首主打单曲Misty Mountains，一炮而红。

那仍然是山，灰暗阴沉，巍峨屹立。  
只是当他走近了，他听得见隐约传来的低沉哼唱，看得见隐约透出来的白光，还有点点好奇，藏在渺远的音符之下。  
于是他留了下来，没有移近，没有退远，只是坐在那里，安静地聆听。

他也曾听过Misty Mountains。  
那首歌里蕴含了太多情感。对家的渴盼，责任，无助和希望；  
那像是暗夜里喷薄的流火，像是音符里沉默的空气，矛盾而又和谐。  
而如他所想，Thorin Durin就像是那首歌，是太多矛盾的结合体。  
——例如现在站在他面前，尴尬地搓着手，迫切的想要讲什么却组织不出声音的样子。

“——所以，‘合作’的范畴界定在哪？共同创作么？好极了，我一直想要尝试不同风格的作品。顺带一提，你的那首Erebor简直是太棒了，我几乎能够看见那座山的轮廓——您描绘的是一座山，对么？”  
对面的男人局促地摸了摸头，Bilbo几乎是意外地看见了他脸上的红晕：“我，谢谢你，是的，那是一座山。”应该是察觉到自己的语无伦次，对面端正了声音：“‘合作’是希望长期的，初步计划是共同创作几首曲子，开始的越快越好。这样，不知你明日是否有时间，我好将你介绍给乐队的另外几位成员？”  
“当然可以。”Bilbo热情地起身，直视着那双蓝色的——有些过于蓝的眼睛，“很高兴与你合作，Mr Durin。”  
“叫我Thorin。”  
“Bilbo。”他感受到自己开始变得傻兮兮的笑容，却怎么也没法抹去。  
——这一定都是Durin先生眼睛太蓝的错，他尝试说服自己。

“舅！”  
刚跨进家门就差点被两个巨型毛球扑倒在地的Thorin Durin摸了摸鼻子：“啊嚏！”  
“——他怎么样？”  
“——是不是很可爱！像专辑封面上的那样可爱！”  
注意到Thorin脸上蠢兮兮的笑容，两兄弟的巨型拥抱突然停止，齐齐见了鬼似的盯着自己舅舅的脸。  
“这真的是舅舅么。”  
“我觉得不是，”Fili也摸了摸自己的鼻子，“这么蠢的笑，我一定是眼花了。”  
“你都多少年没笑过了，舅，还是这样的蠢笑——”  
“哦哦哦哦哦！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！”  
“——别折磨你们舅舅，他一定是恋爱了。”Dwalin从架子鼓旁边直起身子，挂着人畜无害的笑容，“来跟我说说，你要啥时候约他出去？”  
才在镜子前意识到自己扬起的嘴角的Thorin，正在尽一切努力稳定自己的声音：“我请他明天跟你们见一面，之后就开始写曲子。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦写——曲——子——”  
“确定不要给你们定好餐厅？”  
“要有烛光，玫瑰花，香薰的餐厅！”  
“你想想，英俊潇洒的乐队主唱和娇小可爱的歌手——”  
“不要说‘娇小’，Kili！”  
“——管他呢，和娇小可爱的歌手，在某个不知名的餐厅共进晚餐。他们愉快地交谈着，推杯换盏，顺便作出了年度最佳单曲，霸榜Billboard过半年！啊，多么伟大的爱情，碰撞出这样的美妙火花！”  
“碰撞出各种意义上的火花。”Fili一本正经地无辜。  
“够了！”无视自己开始火烧火燎的脖子，Thorin努力以身高作为震慑气场，以极快的速度逃回了楼上书房。

第二天Bilbo如约来了，带着所有人都无法拒绝的真诚笑容。他热情地与Dwalin握手，以令人惊叹的热情加入与FiliKil的i对话，开心地迎上Thorin的目光。  
Thorin报以勉强的微笑。

不要太过了，昨天，在辗转反侧的夜晚，Thorin努力告诫自己。  
这只是他的习惯而已。只是善意的，习惯性地待人温和，而并不是对你的任何表示。  
他努力否定自己的同时，却无法按捺内心渐增的疑问，甚至还有那么一点嫉妒和不满。  
他对所有人都这样热情么？每一个人都能以同样的热情回报他么？  
他是怎样做到这样，总是带着积极和热情的态度面对每一个人每一件事呢？  
这样敞开的热情不会被伤害么？  
他不怕被伤害么？  
为什么人要畏惧接受善意呢？为什么人会畏惧表达善意呢？  
他为什么能像光一般，总是明朗地照耀他人呢？  
我是在畏惧他的善意么？我是在畏惧什么呢？  
我是在畏惧他么？  
我是在畏惧光明么？  
还有他的音乐。  
为什么他的音乐有魔力呢？  
为什么他的音乐会让我想要流泪？  
为什么他的音乐蕴含着那么多的情绪，却又恰到好处的击中我呢？  
为什么他的音乐没有太多的音符，却有那样的力量？  
他是怎么写出这样的音乐的？  
是生活派Bilbo Baggins来教育我的么？  
派他来撕开我的伤痛，站在我的对立面——我的，我渴望却又生怕被灼伤的那一面。  
那太过刺眼了。  
心中有一个声音在蠢蠢欲动地让他伸出手，去触碰那团火——他压下去了。  
生活的苦痛早已让他龟缩在坚硬的外壳下，和所有人都保持着安全距离。

那仍然是山。灰暗阴沉，巍峨屹立。  
只是他现在能够看见山中不灭的火焰，感受到山对他近乎是小心翼翼的感情——有些排斥，而又无法掩饰的渴望接近。  
他好笑自己居然能在一座山前感受到情绪——一定是这两天Lonely Mountain乐队听多了，他在梦里告诉自己。

他很好奇Thorin Durin的转变。  
只是过了一天，他突然变得拘谨和疏离——至少是表面上的。整整一周，除了客套的微笑和嘟囔出的敷衍赞同，他甚至都没有任何除了问候之外的表示。他的肩膀紧绷，一举一动都像是被精确操控的仪器，Bilbo几乎都要怀疑自己先前是否眼花了：那是面对合作伙伴的假意热情么？又或者说，这样的Thorin，才是真正的Thorin，平稳沉静甚至于冷漠，不带一丝多余的情绪？  
直到自己逃离了与FiliKili愉快交流，抽出一个下午写好了一段曲子递给他时，Bilbo才注意到他拿着乐谱微微颤抖的手。  
“这是很好的一段曲子，Mr Baggins,”声音依旧紧绷，该死的，恰到好处的低沉，“不过我想，短短这一段乐章中蕴含的情绪，未免太多了。”  
哦？所以他颤抖的手是愤怒或是不赞同？还是他自己也被太多的情绪冲击到了？他整整一天的冷漠，也是因为恼怒于我的音乐蕴含着那样多的情感？内心小小的胜利逐渐被带有些恼火的情绪取代，Bilbo伸手戳了戳对面的人，决心要与其进行一场无比愉悦的谈话。  
“我的音乐，我所写出的一切乐章，都是建立于人类的情感之上的，Mr Durin。我歌颂世间的一切草木，情与爱，悲欢离合。我的音乐追求的是情感的冲击，而我想那某种程度上是我们存活的意义，不是么？  
“人类在尝试与他人建立联系后拥有了情感，拥有了情感才会反过来让其关心与呵护他人。而一切情感的喷薄——无论是愤怒悲伤，无奈或是痛苦，都是珍贵的，是珍贵的我们所留在世间的证据。而音乐，本就是一件用于表达情感，进而记录我们生活的工具罢了。  
“——我想我们现在讨论的是‘情感太多’而非‘有没有情感’的问题！”  
“您没有明白我的意思么？我的音乐，本身追求的就是情感的冲击，蕴含的多种元素，最终都是诠释这种效果。人类的感情本来就是丰富的，我没有理由——也没有权力在歌颂这世界的乐章上擅自删减。”  
“况且我想，您自己的音乐何尝又没有蕴含那样多复杂的感情呢？您或许自己没有意识到，我能听得到。您的音乐里倾注了太多的矛盾——所有的碰撞，那都是太多情绪的交汇，是您自己的情感的表露。而且，这样复杂的矛盾，不正是您的音乐吸引人的地方所在么？”  
“我想——”  
“我从未认为我的作品中的情绪太多。相反，我觉得他们刚刚好。多一分或是少一分，那音乐，也不会是我的音乐了。  
许久的沉默。  
Bilbo满意地看着自己将面前的男人逼回了初见时窘迫不安甚至有些无助的情状，微微有些心软地又想安慰时，紧攥这乐谱的手毫无预警地抓住了他的肩膀。  
哦，他想，终于有些失态了么？  
“对不起。”  
他堪堪抬起头对上较高男人的视线。下一秒，他被Thorin Durin倾身吻了。

哦。  
哦。  
我好像，真的有点过了。  
吻住对面的男人一定不是什么明智之举。介于他前一分钟还带着那样微愠的神情，含着热情和迫切向自己阐述他的音乐——但Thorin Durin在整整一周的矛盾和克制之后，所能看见的只是他有些凌乱的卷发和因为激动而泛红的脸颊，还有微微喘气的，鲜润的唇——  
他明明是背光而站，却整个人都在发光。  
不过让他更加意外的是，面前的男人在退开后令人费解地盯着他，用一种更加恼怒的声音问道：“你说的‘对不起’是什么意思？”  
哎？  
“我，呃，对不起之前对你的所作所为。我不该因……不该那样挑剔你的作品；还有，啊，抱歉我刚刚——”  
“哦，后面的话不用说了。”他的光揪住了他的领子，踮起脚，把他带入下一个吻。

“你害怕了。”  
“是的。”  
“你在害怕什么呢？”  
“害怕你。害怕你身上的所有——那些与我相对立的东西。我想过要抗拒漠视，而他们又该死地令我着迷。我想要伸手触碰，却怕被燃烧殆尽。你知道那样的感觉么，Bilbo Baggins？”

那仍然是山。灰暗阴沉，巍峨屹立。  
他能感到山对他敞开了怀抱，于是他走了进去。山以温暖的炉火和安宁的气息环绕着他，于是他躺下来，在低吟浅唱中入眠。

Bilbo Baggins和Lonely Mountain乐队的合作专辑An Unexpected Journey发行一周便销量过万，单曲World is ahead更是创造了连续23周Billboard榜单第一的记录。  
人们说他们能在这些曲子中听到很多东西。所有交织的复杂矛盾的情感都被编织成一首歌，引领着每一个人踏上一段新的旅程。

“你知道么，我曾经觉得你很像一座山，就像你Erebor中的那样。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“还是那座山，不过更温暖更安全，毕竟我已经住进来了。”  
“啊，那你便是我的光。”Thorin轻吻金色的卷发，“我的山之心。”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常不要脸地占字数时间：  
> 可能是因为最近爬坑了音乐剧的缘故，一直想要写一个这样的AU。摇滚莫扎特里莫扎特和萨列里的感情常常让我想到索林和比尔博：索林开始时对比尔博的一再刻薄忽视，是否也是因为面对光明——与他截然不同的光明的畏惧？比尔博有富足的家和稳定的生活，待人接物也是沾染了阳光般的热情，而索林——我所理解的索林在很多角度，是处在与比尔博的对立面的。而这或许也是他一再刻薄的原因：这是一种本能的自我防护，对与自己相反事物的排斥；而在内心深处，索林像极了萨列里大师：对比尔博所代表和拥有的事物有着极为强烈的渴望，却一直蜗居于自己限定的桎梏中无法解脱。这两种情绪相互撕扯，也造就了如此令人着迷的，矛盾的索林。  
> 悄悄透露一下Lonely Mountain的乐队组成：  
> 主唱/节奏吉他手：Thorin  
> 鼓手：Dwalin  
> 键盘手：Kili  
> 贝斯手：Fili
> 
> 写于2018年4月。
> 
> 最后，先前从未参与甚至是尝试过自己写一篇完整的同人文（甚至是很久都没有碰过语文了），字里行间难免有文法不同和表意不清，望大家轻拍。


End file.
